


“叫得再响也没用”

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【falsifiability的熊爸/报告扣系列】 [1]
Category: Fake News
Genre: Implied handjob, M/M, Minor Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 未授权翻译 | Unauthorized Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 作者的话：Colbert/O'Reilly. 又是这个CP的文。因为上周四晚上Stephen在节目里提到了熊爸的名字。是的，我简直喜大普奔。于是我又写了后续。去怪那些怂恿我的读者啊！既然Stephen自己坦白了他们在节目前的…活动…那我们干嘛不让事情进一步发展呢你们说是吧？*吱哇乱叫*





	“叫得再响也没用”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["They Never Give You Credit for How Loud You Say It"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307524) by falsifiability. 



-

_“ 所以，无论Colbert先生试着以开玩笑的方式搞什么噱头，他对我产生种种幻想都该令我深感荣幸。但我希望——希望那个叫Stewart的家伙不会太嫉妒。他可能会像狂叫的小狗一样试图咬我的脚踝。我这么魅力难当自然不是我的错。你正在收看的是‘实话实说’环节，我们稍后回来。”_

“先生？”

“怎么。”O’Reilly稍稍松了松领带，一位助理在通往他办公室的途中努力跟上他的步伐。

“您有一位访客，O’Reilly先生。Colbert先生想见你。”

“什么？好。叫他马上进来。”

“呃，他说他在办公室等您。”她听着心怀歉意，但很可能已经完全被那家伙的魅力征服了。那双该死的（迷人的）眼睛。O’Reilly叹了口气。

他还是带着一定的傲慢朝办公室大步走去，Colbert微笑着站在那和他握手，以对待同事的态度闲聊了几句，好像他俩完全没弄脏其中一人的虚拟演播室，再在全国播出的电视节目上开这事的玩笑似的。

Bill摆出一副准备迎战的表情，却不知怎么的挨着Stephen并排坐在办公室的沙发上。对方不再微笑，转而带上了一种让人挫败的讪笑：看来他不准备让步，但他盯着Bill的眼睛和嘴巴，一对长得离谱的睫毛忽闪着上下翻飞。Bill可以假装没注意到，但他怎么会从如此充满暗示的刻意挑战中败下阵来呢？

    拽住Stephen深色头发重复上回情景的冲动实在很难遏制。但紧接着，对方微笑着贴上他的唇，长长的手指抚摸着他的下颌。

他朝后一退。“别这么做。”

“别怎么做？”

“碰我的 _脸_ 。我们又不是他妈的 _情人_ 。老天，你这法国佬真他妈多愁善感。”

Stephen抹去了脸上所有表情，可是Bill的耳朵尖红了，有些挫败地摸索起Stephen的皮带。当对方试着帮他把银色搭扣滑过皮带时，他用力拍掉那只讨厌的手，低声骂了一句。

Colbert向后一靠，任由他从不熟悉的角度解开自己的扣子。他的手指在沙发垫上收紧了，向后仰躺的模样里不带一丝胜利的感觉。O’Reilly对此非常鄙夷。

“所以这事是真的，对吧，”他突然厉声说道，对Stephen仰起的脸和张开的嘴眯起眼睛，“你和Stewart……你大概随时都在下跪迎合他。”

Stephen的呻吟可能表示着赞同。“你大概就是这么得到你的节目的，”Bill继续说着，无视尖叫的肱二头肌加快了手上的速度。在他手腕下方，Stephen的大腿绷紧了。

“你会-你会很想观摩我和Jon在一起的场景的，”Stephen喘息着。

“你开玩笑说我给你手活，”他咬牙说着，无视了Colbert的话，“但我打赌你放任他为所欲为。”

Stephen毫不反抗的默许姿态亟待被打破，他柔顺的深棕色头发等着被弄乱。他仔细固定好的领带逼着Bill更粗暴地套弄他，而他的古龙水闻着很高级，名字就在舌尖但那此刻根本谈不上重要：Stephen就在自己身旁扭动，肆意制造着声响。Bill只希望他能闭嘴，这样就不会有人在走廊上听见，但同时也希望他不要停。

事后，Stephen仰头试图控制自己的呼吸，他喉头的弧度让Bill自己的喉头收紧了——当然只紧了一点点。Bill试着抑制住自己的性致，做得还挺成功，但这并不意味着眼前这个放荡的、喘息不止的Stephen Colbert没在影响他。他盯着办公室的另一头，Stephen在一旁平复自己的状态。

他伸手去摸Bill的腰，Bill把他甩开，但动作不慌不忙的，可以说是带着一种满足的得意拒绝了那张多才多艺的嘴巴。Stephen朝他歪过脑袋，但没问原因。随之而来的沉默几乎是令人舒适的了。

“其实我们真没那么不同，”Stephen突然低声说道。

Bill轻蔑地哼了声。“你是说，我像你一样是个孬种？”

作为回应，Stephen凑上前去，在沙发上距离近得有些过分。无框眼镜下那双深色眼睛注视着Bill，使他无法连贯整合自己的想法。“这种说话方式，Bill。我只希望自己能模仿你的伟大，”他在两人间比划着，睫毛几乎是女里女气地扑闪起来，“因为我不过是个演员。但我 _的确_ 在电视上扮演你。”

O'Reilly抽了他一耳光。

很蠢的条件反射。他该更明智些的。

Stephen的脑袋被打得歪向一侧。他保持了一会儿那个姿势，眨眨眼，然后转回来面对Bill，脸颊泛红，神情难以捉摸。“我猜这是在提醒我记住自己的位置。”

他起身走向房门，一手抓着门把，扭头瞥向身后。“Bill……”

“干吗。”O’Reilly不知道自己该为Colbert的停留感到受冒犯、被激怒还是变态般的愉悦。但当Stephen再次开口时，他的语调非常平静。

“如果我说了同样的话，Jon会直接 _揍_ 我。”

然后他离开了。O’Reilly毫不意外地发现受冒犯和被激怒的心情现在占了上风，于是他在节目后的会议上全程板着脸大骂特骂。

 

 END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我翻的时候脑子有点糊涂……Anyway，很热爱那个bitch-slap


End file.
